Don't want the world to see me: II
by TheGreatAmericanNightmare
Summary: sequel to DONT WANT THE WORLD TO SEE ME. enough said. Read please and I will love you forever and ever. and maybe give you a cookie. or a cupcake. or both. depends on how nice you are. NO flames please. It's a tearjerker I've heard
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Want the World to See Me: Pt. Two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than what you don't recognize from the movie Sky High. If I owned Warren...I wouldn't be writing this story. Lol. Well anyhow, Read and review please. No flames. I don't like them.**

**Oh, by the way, this is written in Warren's P.O.V**

I was on my break at the Paper Lantern when I saw her walk in with a few girls I didn't recognize. I looked down at my left wrist, which I was forced to cover, and traced the newest addition to the many cuts that occupied said wrist. I had been doing this since the day the love of my life had walked out on me, my family, and my friends. I traced them over and over again, the letters SF. I missed her so much I couldn't stand it. I had lost the love of my life, and it wouldn't stop hurting, and it never would.

I had tried to move on by dating Freeze Girl...again. I tried to make myself believe that I was in love with her, but no matter how hard I tried, I could never get my mind off Sally. She had been my world, and now she was gone. The worst part was that I hadn't even fought for her. I just let her leave. Even worse than that was when I did and said nothing when I saw the bruises and cuts on her face. I felt like a monster. How could I turn my back on her?

Well, anyhow, I saw her walk in, and I heard her protests against being here.

"I can **_NOT_** be here. **_HE'S_** here." I saw tears from her eyes fall then. While I watched her friends force feed her, I debated over gong and talking to her. Finally I did.

"Sally?" she ignored me. One of her friends nudged her.

"He wants to talk to you."

"What do you want, Warren?"

"We need to talk...alone." I said. She refused. I nodded and walked away, but this was **_FAR_** from over.

I went back to work and right about the time my shift ended I saw her run outside in tears. I rushed out after here. I saw her collapse onto the ground. I sat beside her, rubbing her back just as I used to do so long ago. We walked to the park after I finally got her to talk to me about what needed to be said.

After a long while of awkward silences and questions asked and answered, we finally got to the part about **_US._**

"She never meant anything to me Sally..." I told her. She said nothing. "I was just trying to get over you, but I couldn't, and I can't." Still nothing. "If you still want me, I'm all yours...I love you..." She looked up at me and smiled a bit.

"I've been wanting to hear that for a long time." She said. At that she kissed me softly. We heard a sniffle behind us. We turned to look and found all our friends standing up, smiling and some crying out of happiness. They all welcomed her back with open arms, happy to have regained a treasured friend.

It seemed all was well. Then I decided to bring up the thing with her mother. And how we needed to get Sally away from her.

"Guys, don't worry about it. I can handle it myself." She said.

"Sally, you know you can't. You haven't been. Let us help." I said. I still had my arms around her. I would **_NOT_** let go of her until I had to. I had longed for this for so long, and I wasn't going to lose her again. Never.

"No. You guys don't need to get involved. I can take care of it by myself."

"There's no way of us convincing you to let us help is there?" Layla said.

"Not one little teeny chance, Layla. It's my problem, I'll fix it." She said. We nodded. I looked at my watch. It was currently 10 PM. We decided we should head home. Sally started walking to her house, but I stopped her.

"No. You're coming home with me for the night." I said. I wasn't going to take no for an answer either. She nodded and walked beside me. I grabbed her hand. She looked over to me and smiled. We walked in silence as we finally reached my house. We walked in and my mom immediately stopped what she was doing as soon as she saw my beloved Sally.

"OH MY GOD!" Mom yelled as she rushed over and wrapped Sally up in the biggest hug I had ever seen. "Sally! Look at you! What happened to you? We missed you! Nothing's been the same with out you! How are you doing? Are you staying? Are you going to move back in?"

"Mom, mom, calm down. She just got here, I'm pretty sure you're cutting off her air supply, and stop asking so many questions." I said as I pulled Sally out of her embrace. I wrapped my arms around my girl's waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I missed you too, life not the same with out you guys either, I'm glad to be back, yes I'm staying the night, and if I can manage to get away from the little I live with now, I'd be happy to move back in." She said, all in one breath.

"What's happened to you, Sally." Mom examined her cuts and bruises and touched the one on her eye. She flinched and cried out in pain a bit. Never in my life had I heard Sally cry out in pain like that. "Oh dear god, what has she done to you?"

A tear rolled down my mother's face. "Come here child." She led Sally into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, wrapped it in a towel and rested it on Sally's face. Out of no where, Sally burst into tears again, her body wracking with sobs. I looked over to my mom. She was crying too. As much as I fought it, I felt tears roll down my face as well. How could I have let this happen to her? I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"It's all gonna be okay. We'll get you away from her, and you'll never have do deal with this shit again...it's all gonna be okay..." I whispered as I rocked her back and forth. She nodded into my chest and fell asleep. I carried her upstairs and to my...our room and laid her down gently on the bed. I laid next to her and covered the both of us up. I once again wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep. I had missed this so much, holding her in my arms as I slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Too good to be true.**

**You know the drill, don't own anything..blah blah blah, read and review, and I love you all.**

We woke up then next morning, my arms still wrapped tightly around her. I shook her gently and to wake her up.

"Hey...we gotta get ready for school." I said quietly. I kissed her cheek lightly, as to not hurt her bruises. She nodded and tried to get out of bed. She couldn't. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It hurts to move, Warren...it hurts so bad..." Her voice was barely audible. I saw a tear roll down her face. I nodded and covered her up again, and went downstairs to talk to my mom.

"Mom...Sally can't move...She says it hurts too much..." I tried to fight back the tears, but once again, I felt them escape. I couldn't stand to see my baby like this. Mom went upstairs and walked into my room. She sat on the bed and brushed a strand of hair out of Sally's face.

"What's wrong hun?" she asked her.

"It hurts..."Sally whispered.

"What hurts?"

"Everything...it hurts so bad mom..." she said. Mom smiled a bit when Sally had called her mom. She kissed her forehead.

"I'll get you back to feelin' better. Warren's going to stay here with you today and help me nurse you back to health." Sally smiled. "And as for you, Warren, you get your butt back in this bed and hold her!" I nodded and did as I was told. I was going to do that anyhow. Mom left the room.

"Hey." I said. I kissed her forehead and wrapped her in my arms. She smiled up at me.

"Thanks for staying with me Warren..." I nodded.

We heard a knock at my door, and then yelling.

"**_WHERE IS SHE? I KNOW SHE'S HERE!"_** The voice yelled. Sally moved as close as possible to me.

"No...not her..." She mumbled.

"That's your mom?" She nodded. I hugged her tighter. "I'm not gonna let her hurt you. She's not getting you back.

"_**Where's my daughter! I demand she come home with me right now!"**_

"With all due respect, Mrs. French, she does not belong with you. You are not a fit mother. I will protect Sally with my life before I let her go back to you." Mom said.

"**_SHE'S MY DAUGHTER AND I'LL TREAT HER AS I SEE FIT!"_**

"But the way you see fit is illegal and I'm not going to let you do any more damage to this poor girl. She's happy here, and she's going to STAY here."

"**_Like hell she is! She's my daughter she's coming with me NOW!"_**

We heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then my door was thrown open.

"_**YOU, HOME NOW!"**_

"I am home." Sally said.

"Bull shit. You belong to ME. You'll do as I say."

"NO. I'm staying here, where I'm LOVED and not BEATEN!" Mrs. French walked over to the bed and ripped Sally out of my arms and literally dragged her out of the room and down the stairs.

"LET GO OF HER!" I screamed.

"NO!"

"NOW!" I screamed again.

"NO!"

Before I could do anything more, she walked out of the house and slammed the door, dragging Sally behind her. Sally was sobbing, begging her mom to let go.

"Please mom...please let me go..you're hurting me!" she begged.

"NO! You little whore! You little piece of shit!"

"Mom...please..."

"NO! Now shut up!"I tried to run out after them, but mom stopped me.

"There's nothing we can do right now...nothing..." She was crying.

"We HAVE to do something! I just got her back...I can't..." My voice trailed off as I fell to the floor.

"I know, honey, I know..."

**Sally's P.O.V**

I begged her to let me go. She wouldn't. She dragged me to the car, into the house then beat the living daylights out of me. I begged her to stop the whole time. But she wouldn't. No matter what, she wouldn't. Once she was finished, she threw me down the stairs to the basement. I sobbed. I just sat there and sobbed, unable to move much. I felt my ribs, sure enough, 2 or 3 were broken. I sobbed harder.

"Warren..." I whispered. "Help me...please..." I was alone for about an hour before mom came downstairs and beat me again. The day went on like this. By 5, I couldn't move and I could barely breath. I felt like I was going to die. At 5:30, she came back down and beat me again. This time worse than any other beating. She didn't beat me with out anything but her feet and hands this time. She brought out a whip and started hitting me with it. I begged her to stop, but she wouldn't stop. After about a ½ hour, she stopped and dragged me upstairs. I was bleeding so badly.

"YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD ON THE FLOOR BI

"I'm sorry mom...I'm sorry..." I said.

"Sorry's not good enough you stupid little whore." She slammed my head onto the table and I passed out. When I came to, she was standing above me, just staring.

"You're bleeding." She said. I looked down, and sure enough, I was lying in a puddle of my own blood. I was too weak to do anything, I just laid there. I passed out again due to blood loss.

**Warren's P.O.V.**

I sat there as my mom called the cops. I hoped Sally wasn't hurt to badly.

"Please be alright..please..." I whispered. Around 6 ish, we got a call.

"We've got Mrs. French under our custody and she's being taken to jail. Sally on the other hand is in bad shape and being rushed to the hospital. She can barely speak, but she mutters Warren when ever she does, I assume Warren is your son."

"That's correct. Should we come to the hospital?"

"Yes. If it's at all possible."

"Of course. We'll be there as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hospital**

We arrived at the hospital and found Sally's room as soon as we could. She looked horrible...she was all bruised, she had cuts all over her...she was barely breathing. She had an IV in her arm. A doctor walked up to us.

"You're the Peace's I assume" he said. Mom and I nodded. " You might want to sit down, this isn't pleasant news." he said as he led us to the waiting room. We did as told.

"What's wrong with her..." I asked.

"She has 3 broken ribs, a fractured arm, and she's losing a lot of blood due to the lashes on her back and some internal bleeding. Chances are she won't make it. I'm sorry..." he said. I collapsed into my mom's arms crying like never before. She was doing the same.

"Mr. Peace, she's been asking for you. Would you like to see her." I nodded and followed him back into the room. I pulled up a chair next to the hospital bed and grabbed her hand.

"Hey baby doll.." I said as I kissed her hand. She smiled at me a little.

"Hey Warry..." Her voice was so quiet. "I don't think I'm gonna make it through this..." She was crying now.

"Of course you will. Everything's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine...you'll get better..."

"No I won't Warren...I can't stand the pain anymore...I can't hold on..."

"Sally, listen to me...I love you. I can't lose you. Hold on...just hold on...I need you..You can't leave me so soon...I just got you back..." Tears were streaming down my face. She just nodded.

"I'll hold on Warry...for as long as I can.." She passed out. I was asked to leave to room, but I refused.

"No..I'm not leaving her..." I said. They just nodded at let me be. "Please...please...you gotta get through this..I need you..." I said. " I love you so much...don't leave me..." I fell asleep in the chair, holding onto her hand. When I woke up, she was awake too, looking at me, squeezing my hand.

"Morning..." she said. Her voice was louder, she sounded so much better. I smiled at her and stood up. I pushed away a strand of hair that had fallen onto her face.

"How you feelin' today?" I asked her. I kissed her forehead.

"Better...I can move a little..." She said.

"That's good baby...that's real good." I smiled and kissed her gently. My mom walked in the room.

"How you holdin' up?" She asked me.

"I've been better, but I'm doing okay." I said.

"What about you, Sal. How you doing today?"

"Better...much better." She smiled.

It went on like this for about a month. I went to school, went to work, but I visited her every chance I got. She got better..eventually she got out of the hospital and got to go home. By home, I mean with me. We moved all her belongings to our house, and she slept in my room, of course. Everything was so good. Everything was over. It was all over. Things were finally back to normal. I had the love of my life back, we were happy. Everyone was. She came to school again, and caught up with everyone, and everything was as it used to be. It was perfect. Life had never been better.


End file.
